<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mess by DeathBecomesNerds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984204">Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBecomesNerds/pseuds/DeathBecomesNerds'>DeathBecomesNerds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBecomesNerds/pseuds/DeathBecomesNerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a shoot-out at Mickey's favorite cafe leaves Ray and the owner, Astrid, laying low at Ray's house, Ray makes sure to heed Mickey's request to keep her 'occupied and safe'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Smith/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was speeding, he hated speeding--but the occasion called for it, unfortunately, as he tried to get to his home as quickly as possible. He could feel the blood on his hand drying, and heard her sniffles in the passenger seat; he wanted to turn to see if she was okay, but he didn’t want to risk an accident. </p>
<p>Not after what Mickey did 2 weeks ago. His ankle was still giving him problems. </p>
<p>In what felt like an eternity, he pulled into the courtyard driveway and killed the engine--giving himself a second before finally turning to Astrid. </p>
<p>Her dirty blonde hair was covered in blood, as well as the left side of her face and body. Her apron had taken most of the damage, but he was still going to send Dave to get her some new clothes while she showered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Mickey had sent Ray to get a box of cupcakes from ‘Astrid’s Bakery and Cafe’, Mickey had grown fond of the fellow American, also from Texas, and would do what he could to keep her afloat. She didn’t need his help, but Ray figured it was an excuse so Mickey could indulge in more sweets without Ros getting on him. Hell--he even commissioned Astrid to make Ros’s birthday cake this year. “ </em> <b> <em>It was divine!” </em> </b> <em> Mickey told Astrid, Ray agreed.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> However, on this particular Tuesday, Mickey had sent Ray to grab his frequent order of sweets alone instead of going with him to grab a cup of tea or coffee as well. He was laying low with the business, especially after Berger fucked him over--the mess he left was time consuming to say the least. As Ray stood at the counter, listening to her talk about how she included a new recipe with the order to get Mickey’s opinion on it, he was taken off-guard when she put a smaller box on top of the box full of cupcakes.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What’s that?” Ray asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She blushed “Oh, um…” she tried to hide her smile “It’s a Strawberry Tart. For you.” she looked down and away before attempting to make eye contact with Ray again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As she looked up, he glanced at the reflective glass next to her to see two burley Russians with guns, having parked on the curb next to the Cafe. Ray immediately turned to face the men as they entered the cafe, guns pointed at him--fortunately, his reflexes were faster than theirs and he jumped across the counter and knocked Astrid onto the floor to use the counter to protect them from the gunfire.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Is there a way out the back?” Ray asked her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Astrid just nodded, still kneeling as she grabbed the sleeve of his coat to walk the both of them to the back--but a bullet had ricocheted off a mixer and gave Ray a flesh wound on his arm, ripping his coat. He furrowed his brow and stood up, grabbing his gun and immediately began firing back at the men. He shot one, the other ran out of bullets as did Ray when they started to wrestle in the tiny confines of the cafe. Ray finally got the upper hand, slamming the man's face into the marble counter multiple times--himself and Astrid becoming covered in blood before Ray finally dropped the body and turned to Astrid who just looked up at him in shock.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left Bunny by the door of the spare bedroom as Astrid showered, he had cleaned himself up before burning his and Astrid’s clothes in the fire and watched them burn. Dave had finally arrived with new clothes and told Ray he wasn’t sure if they’d fit her to which Ray responded that he would figure it out one way or another. He called Mickey, telling him what had occurred at the cafe. </p>
<p>“I’ll take care of it,” Mickey said.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Ray asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Ray could hear the smirk from the other end of the call “I’ll clean it up. Just keep her occupied and safe. I’ll stop by sometime tomorrow.” Mickey said before ending the call abruptly. </p>
<p>Ray rolled his eyes as he pulled the phone away from his ear “Fucking Cunt.” </p>
<p>He heard a hum behind him, turning to see Astrid standing in clothes that were way too big for her. Ray let a smile out before putting his phone in his pocket “How are you?” he asked her.</p>
<p>She shook her head “No. No pleasantries.” she interrupted him. </p>
<p>“Are we going to talk about the two guys who shot up my shop, or are you just going to give me some bull shit line telling me ‘not to worry about it’?” Astrid asked, abnormally calm for someone who was covered in blood only 45 minutes ago, acting as though nothing had occurred. </p>
<p>Ray struggled for words. Astrid took a few steps towards Ray “I knew that you and Mickey were into some…” she thought of a word “...<b>questionable</b> business.” she said as level as possible. </p>
<p>“They were there for me.” Ray admitted. </p>
<p>She nodded, turning to look out the window at the view to the backyard “Why?” </p>
<p>“I don--”</p>
<p>“No,” she interrupted again “I want to know.” </p>
<p>Ray squinted his face, adjusting his glasses before putting his hands in his pockets “There is this man, a Russian, and I accidentally killed his kid.” </p>
<p>Astrid turned to look at Ray, her face mortified. </p>
<p>Ray shook his head “Not like an <em> actual </em> kid, he was probably 22.” Raymond explained. </p>
<p>She swallowed hard, taking a step back away from Ray who couldn’t fault her. After what had happened, he wouldn’t blame her for banning him and Mickey from her cafe. As much as that would hurt him. </p>
<p>“So can I go home, or…?”</p>
<p>Ray reached up to adjust his glasses before shaking his head “Maybe tomorrow?” He suggested. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow?” She muttered, sighing to herself “Tomorrow.” She said before walking away and out of the living area.</p>
<p>Raymond almost shouted out for her; to see if she wanted something to eat, but he couldn’t bring himself. The usually hard as rock, tough as nails right hand to Mickey Pearson was at a loss. He genuinely felt bad.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She kept to herself for the rest of the day, and in the evening she retired to the spare bedroom without saying so much as a ‘goodnight’. </p>
<p>Ray went to bed early. It was still a typical busy day even though he stayed at home: checking in with Mickey, paperwork, dealing with other bullshit. He rested his head on his pillow with force and closed his eyes without a second thought.</p>
<p>He immediately opened them, or so he thought, to the sound coming out from the hall. He grabbed his glasses to check the time: 2:19 A.M. </p>
<p>He heard another pop of the wood from the hallway and he grabbed his pistol that was laying on the night table. Ray gently walked to his bedroom door and opened it to see who was waiting for him, but there was no one.</p>
<p>Only the spare bedroom door that was open. </p>
<p>Ray adjusted his posture, leaving his bedroom to look down the hall to see no one standing around, except the kitchen light downstairs gently illuminating the hall. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She placed the kettle on the stove, turning it on before walking across the living room to open the doors out to the backyard. </p>
<p>Astrid walked out into the pavilion, letting her feet meet the grass and eventually the cement floor as she sat by the BBQ hutch that Raymond had set up. She felt another panic attack coming on as she tried to stop herself from crying, though her body fought back to no avail.</p>
<p>Her sobs were silent, but Astrid still covered her mouth—not wanting to wake up Raymond or anyone else in the house.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Remember that trick! Name five things! Quick!” </em>
</p>
<p>Astrid looked around the backyard:</p>
<p>
  <em> BBQ Pit </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lights </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Trees </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Benches </em>
</p>
<p>“Astrid?”</p>
<p>She jolted her body around.</p>
<p>
  <em> Raymond </em>
</p>
<p>He was wearing a green and brown fleece robe, a tiny bit of his chest exposed, and a pair of black sleep pants with socks. Even in his fucking sleep, Raymond Smith was a snazzy dressed cunt. </p>
<p>“What are you doing out here? Don’t want you catching a cold. Come back inside!” Ray said, his tone comforting but also slightly irritated.</p>
<p>Astrid nodded and stood up from her seat, following Ray back inside the house before he bolted the door closed. She checked on the kettle which was beginning to blow steam and she immediately took it off the stove top.</p>
<p>Ray moved behind her, grabbing a tea cup and handed it to her before grabbing one for himself. </p>
<p>She poured herself a cup of tea while Ray grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and presented it to her. </p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Astrid muttered, letting Ray pour a shot of Whiskey into her tea. Then doing the same to his.</p>
<p>“Let’s have a little sit. Yeah?” He offered, moving the two of them to the living room couch as they both sat on opposite ends of it. </p>
<p>They were both silent, sipping on their tea; Astrid watched Ray get comfortable in his seat before looking up at her “So, what were you doing out there?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Having a panic attack.” She admitted, taking another sip of her tea.</p>
<p>Ray nodded, he couldn’t fault her, as always.</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry,” Ray said “Had I known I was being followed, I wouldn’t have come.” He told her.</p>
<p>Astrid took another sip, shaking her head “Well, it’s too late to ponder on it now.” She said.</p>
<p>He smiled, nodding softly before taking a sip of his tea “So, a new recipe?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” She nodded “It was an accident. But figured the bakery could use some new variety flavors.” </p>
<p>Raymond nodded “What’s the flavor?”</p>
<p>“A surprise.”</p>
<p>He hummed “And what about that Strawberry Tart?” He asked, taking a big drink of his tea.</p>
<p>Astrid blushed “Well...I just wanted to give you a little something nice.” She admitted. </p>
<p>“I see. Wanted to convert me into your little bakery cult?” He joked.</p>
<p>She shook her head “No. I just think you’re hot.” she spoke bluntly before taking another sip of her tea.</p>
<p>Ray choked on his tea, Astrid watched in amusement while her lips didn’t detach from the cup. He became flustered just enough for her to notice it, chuckling to herself as she put the teacup down.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say...anything…”</p>
<p>Raymond looked at her, adjusting his glasses as he thought when he cleared his throat “I’m flattered,” he said.</p>
<p>“But…?"</p>
<p>Ray shook his head “No ‘but’, just gratitude. I don’t get very many compliments.” He admitted. </p>
<p>Astrid nodded “I figured you’d be the James Bond type after what happened earlier today. Ladies flocking, you just fuck everything you pass, killing other bad gangsters, and driving sleek cars. I’m surprised you don’t have several women just lounging around all the time.” she said, chuckling at her own joke.</p>
<p>“I don’t usually have time for women, Mickey usually keeps me busy.” Ray said, deflating the mood slightly.</p>
<p>She nodded, her smile turning down while she grabbed her cup of tea and took her one last sip “Well, you have time for me. So I don’t know whether to be flattered or worried.” she said.</p>
<p>Ray looked at her, her legs slowly stretching out on the couch to make the space between them minimal while she held the tea cup in her lap. He blinked his eyes hard as his brain turned to static, Ray pushed his glasses up as he thought to himself.</p>
<p><em> “Is she presenting herself to you? Does she want you to kiss her? Fuck her? Mame her?” </em>Ray asked himself. If he was being honest with himself--pushing aside Mickey’s ‘need’ for her drinks and delicious sweets, Ray thought she was cute and liked her. He looked forward to going to the cafe just to look upon her, to listen to her laugh and talk and enjoy her presence. There wasn’t a catch with her, no talk of business and he loved those moments of relaxation; those moments of clarity where he was just Raymond, and not Ray, Mickey’s right hand man.    </p>
<p>She tilted her head, a small glimmer in her eye with her smile as she looked at him. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Do something, you cunt!”  </em>
</p>
<p>He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him, their tea cups and saucers falling onto the floor. Ray positioned himself on top of her and just stared at her, the look changing and her hand pressing against his chest while both their breathing was labored.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Shit. Fuck. Wrong signal. Abort mission. Abort. Abort!” </em>
</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Raymond,” </p>
<p>Ray shook his head “No, I should have as--”</p>
<p>“Ray,” she finally silenced him “Just kiss me.” she told him. </p>
<p>He didn’t hesitate, leaning down to kiss her with the full force of his body; her lips working with his and her breath tasted of tea and Whiskey with a <em> tiny </em> hint of mint. It was intoxicating for him, and he knew the tea might be helping. </p>
<p>She pulled away from the kiss finally, chuckling to herself while looking up at him. Her blue eyes lost in his as her hands moved to untie his robe and he got the hint quickly, helping by pulling the robe off of his body and dropping it on the floor before leaning down to kiss her again. His arms grabbed under her thighs and used the force of his body to sit them up on the couch, she now in his lap and his back came into contact with the couch arm. </p>
<p>Ray’s hands were beginning to lift her night top over her head, seeing the bottoms of her breasts when he felt her hands stop him.</p>
<p>“Wait, stop…” she told him. </p>
<p>He felt his stomach drop as he looked at her, the look on her face changing once again as he tried to control his breathing.</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something.” Astrid said. </p>
<p>Ray adjusted his glasses, waiting for her to speak again--he could see in her eye that it was bothering her, whatever it was. Astrid struggled for words, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly, but Ray wasn’t going to interrupt her mid-struggle. </p>
<p>Her fingers stroked his broad shoulders when she sighed and looked down at his abs, avoiding his glance “I’ve never had sex before.” her face and body cringing as she said it. </p>
<p>He knew this. He had watched her for those first few months to make sure she wasn’t in any way culpable to Mickey’s demise. He knew she bought the flour from the Chinese market down the street and that she ordered full bean coffee from Texas. </p>
<p>Ray knew she went to the Disco every other Saturday night, he’d watched her dance all night. </p>
<p>He’d even seen her naked as she walked around her apartment in the nude. Though, as the gentleman he was, he looked away--excusing himself from his observation out of courtesy, and plus he wasn’t a fucking perve. <em> Well, maybe just a tiny peek </em>. </p>
<p>Even more, he knew she really liked Mickey and wouldn’t hurt him--and because of that, Ray liked her a lot--she was kind, patient, smart, and funny. Astrid was focused more on her career, and every once in a while, he would do his paperwork ‘with her’ while he observed her--he found it quite comforting in his solitude. </p>
<p>But most importantly, even with all that information--all that research and watching, and maybe even an after work rub off or two, none of it mattered. He had to pretend he didn’t know any of these things, and he was fine with that as he turned that side of his brain off for the first time in however long it had been. </p>
<p>He chuckled “That’s all?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah--I’m 25, and haven’t fucked anybody. I own a business, but haven’t had sex? What kind of bull shit is that?” Astrid asked the universe. </p>
<p>Ray smiled as he pulled her close, giving her a gentle peck on her lips “Oh, my girl…” his lips now going down to her jaw line. “I’ll just,” he kissed her neck “...have to be gentle.” he kissed lower down her neck while his hands made their way up her night top again. </p>
<p>Astrid giggled, her fingers combing through his hair as she felt his fingers rise up her skin, up her ribs and towards her breasts when he pulled his hands back and out from under her shirt. </p>
<p>“However, my love...this calls for the proper setting.” Ray told her. </p>
<p>Astrid raised an eyebrow, pulling back to look at Raymond who adjusted his glasses yet again. </p>
<p>“Proper setting?” she asked.</p>
<p>Ray nodded, picking them both up off the couch before he threw Astrid over his shoulder and walked out of the living room and towards the stairs. As he playfully climbed up the stairs, Astrid began to wiggle in his arms, causing Ray to stop mid-step to check on her. </p>
<p>“Can you put me down?” Astrid asked “Your shoulder blade is jabbing me in the stomach.” she told him. </p>
<p>He hummed, gently putting her down and looked her over again with a smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs while he guided her into his bedroom, closing the door behind them before playfully throwing her onto the bed. </p>
<p>Astrid giggled, sitting up on the bed as she waited for him. Ray looked her over with a smile, approaching his bed in the darkness before turning on the lamp next to him to see the illumination against her skin. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Ray told her softly. </p>
<p>Her giggles ceased, Astrid got on her knees and pulled her shirt off to expose her breasts to him “I know what I’m doing,” she said as she grabbed his wrist “And I know that I want you to fuck me into oblivion.” she pulled him closer to her “Fuck me til you knock me up. I don’t care, I just want you to fuck me.” her voice low. Ray had never been more turned on. </p>
<p>“Fuck you ‘til I knock you up?” he repeated, smirking slyly. He played with her hair while clearing his throat, his other hand adjusting his glasses once more “So I shall…”</p>
<p>He pushed her back onto the bed, Astrid repositioned her body to lay down by the end while Ray began to pull her pajama bottoms down, panties included--exposing her naked body to him. Her sex was already wet as his hand gently rubbed against her folds, Astrid jerking from his touch before his thumb extended and softly rubbed on her clit. </p>
<p>Astrid grabbed his wrist, Ray immediately stopping his touch as he looked up at her “We can stop now, it’s okay…” he assured her. </p>
<p>She shook her head as she sat up “No, keep going. Just a nervous reaction. Promise.” she let a soft, assuring smile escape her lips “Touch me.” she whispered. </p>
<p>Ray didn’t break eye contact with her as he laid her back down on the bed, going down with her as his thumb continued its circling motion. His thumb teased her body as she sighed with her breath catching in her throat for a second before her body finally gained a rhythm. Her hips moved against Ray’s hand as he pressed his thumb against her clit to force more pressure. </p>
<p>Astrid cried out. </p>
<p>He smirked while adjusting his hand, inserting his middle finger into her wet cunt and curved it to began stroking her g-spot. Astrid grabbed a hold of his wrist, affirming his action while trying to keep still though her hips began to move against her will.</p>
<p>“You like that?” he whispered to her. </p>
<p>She nodded, biting her lip as she closed her eyes “You’re gonna make me cum.” </p>
<p>“I want you to cum.” </p>
<p>Astrid continued to nod, an airy moan escaping her lips “I’m gonna cum.” </p>
<p>Ray inserted his index finger into her, forcing a grunt out of Astrid as her hands moved up to her breasts to stroke them. Ray leaned in to kiss her, his hand movements becoming firm when he felt the muscles around his fingers tighten.</p>
<p>“That’s it, baby girl, cum for me. Tell me how good it feels.” Ray told her. </p>
<p>Astrid struggled to keep herself disciplined, her breathing coming erratic as Ray watched her, shaking his head “Let it out, fucking cum Astrid.” he said, his breathing becoming erratic to meet hers. </p>
<p>“Ray. Raymond. Oh my fucking Go--Raymond!” she proclaimed before a loud, high moan escaped her lips. Ray watched enthusiastically as he made eye contact with Astrid, watching her cum on his fingers. She rode out her orgasm in waves before Ray released her clit from under his thumb, his fingers now stroking the engorged G-spot. </p>
<p>When she finally came down from her high, she looked at Ray who continued to look down at her while his fingers continued stroking her. Astrid smiled while Ray leaned in for another kiss, his lips attaching to hers passionately while she reached up to latch onto his hair. Ray pulled away from the kiss, and his lips moved down her body towards her breasts when he put her right nipple in his mouth. </p>
<p>She lost her breath again, her back arching slightly while he gently sucked on her nipple before releasing it and kissing the space between her breasts before turning his attention to the other one and engulfing the nipple into his mouth. His fingers still curved and stroking the sensitive nub in between her legs. </p>
<p>Astrid muttered a curse, feeling a warming sensation coming from in between her legs while they began to gently quiver.</p>
<p>Ray pulled his head up from her chest, noticing Astrid starting to struggle again; he smirked as he leaned up to kiss her, his kiss full of passion and desire while his fingers quicked their pace, the pressure building up while Ray heard the wet dripping out of her.</p>
<p>Astrid’s breathing became shallow as she started up at the ceiling--he knew it was coming, he could see it in her eyes as they twinkled when it finally hit. </p>
<p>The scream echoed in Ray’s bedroom, he continued flexing his fingers as he watched Astrid’s back completely arch and her legs closed in on themselves, trapping his fingers. A rollercoaster of moans escaped her lips after what felt like an hour for the scream to subside, her body continued to jerk for several minutes and Ray laid happily next to her, enjoying his handy work. </p>
<p>She finally relaxed, turning to Ray who gave her a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“Can I have my hand back?” he asked playfully. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she realized, opening her legs so Ray could pull his hand out from between her legs.</p>
<p>Ray looked at his hand, examining the glistening juices from her orgasm before sucking it off of his fingers and kissing Astrid, tasting herself and Ray while her hand lingered down to his pajama bottoms that attempted poorly to hide the hard cock just beneath its fabric. </p>
<p>He winced at the pressure, gently grabbing Astrid’s hand and stroking her fingers as he pulled away from the kiss. He pushed her gently back on her back while he crawled back towards the edge of the bed, disappearing from view.</p>
<p>“What are you do--oh, nevermind.” she moaned. </p>
<p>Ray dug in between her legs, cleaning up the mess he made as his tongue darted inside of her cunt before he began sucking on her juices and her clit. He grabbed a hold of her thighs to keep her from moving, digging her face deep as he felt her body tense up again.</p>
<p>“Ray,” she shot up, her heavy breathing catching his attention as he looked up at her, Astrid shaking her head “I just need a minute.” she huffed before falling back down into the bed. </p>
<p>Ray stopped, letting go of her thighs before standing up and looking down at the young woman lying on his bed, a mess of a woman that he couldn’t wait to fuck. He kneeled beside her on the bed, pushing strands away from her hair. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked, stroking her arm with his fingers gently.</p>
<p>Astrid nodded “Yeah, just, a lot of convulsing in a short amount of time.” she told him, her breathing still heavy “...I think I’m still orgasming though.” she said through a nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>Ray smiled at her, leaning in close “I’ll be right back,” he spoke softly, giving her a gentle kiss before getting up from the bed. </p>
<p>She sighed with a hum, listening to Ray’s footsteps as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She looked up at the ceiling, gently convulsing while playing with her hair, trying to figure out how to be sexy after two orgasms. Astrid sat up, looking herself over in the mirror on the wall across from her, her hair disheveled past the point of no return, and her body glistening with sweat. </p>
<p>Before she could make any other adjustments, she heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Ray walking out naked with a bottle of lube. He walked towards her with the confidence of a King, and as she looked down to see his girthy cock, she could feel her cunt tingle with anticipation. </p>
<p>Ray stood in front of Astrid, his cock mere inches from her face as he reached for her chin and raised her head to face him. Their eyes met, Ray keeping the connection while opening the bottle of lube and lathering it on his cock and stroking it before tossing the bottle aside. </p>
<p>He leaned down to kiss her, pushing her back down onto the bed as he laid on top of her; his cock kissing her left thigh while she began spreading her legs further apart.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” he asked her in between kisses. </p>
<p>Astrid nodded, looking at Ray as he pulled away from the kiss and standing up again, he positioned her legs in place and smiled at her. Giving his cock one good pump. </p>
<p>“Wait, hold on…” Astrid said, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up onto her knees. She looked back at him, a sly smile and eyes glimmering from the light--all Ray could think about was her, bouncing on his cock when he nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>He gave himself one last pump before aligning his cock with her opening, his thumb circling her folds if just to hear her moan while his other hand grabbing a hold of his cock and gently pushing his tip into her. She gasped, looking back at him as she pushed her cunt into his cock, letting him enter all the way in without any force or struggle. </p>
<p>She sighed, biting her lip while her upper half leaned forward. </p>
<p>“You alright?” Ray asked. </p>
<p>Astrid smiled, nodding softly “Fuck me,” she sighed.</p>
<p>Ray grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled his back before thrusting into her softly, her moan enticing him to do it again. He gradually thrusted harder and faster until his balls slapped against her ass. </p>
<p>Astrid gave her approval with every moan and grunt, begging Ray to go ‘harder’ every few minutes before repeatedly begging him to fuck her over and over again. </p>
<p>“You want to cum on this cock?” Ray asked, his thrusts getting deeper.</p>
<p>Astrid nodded “Yes.” she said through another airy moan. </p>
<p>Ray nodded “Good, cause this cock is going to cum in you!” he spoke harshly, his rhythm getting faster as he felt his breaking point approaching. Ray began throwing his whole body into every thrust when he stopped abruptly, pulling out of Astrid and turning her to face him before shoving his cock back inside of her.   </p>
<p>His thumb circled her clit again as he thrusted into her, he recognized the arching of her back as a sign that she was close, and he was too. Ray wanted to make sure Astrid finished first as the pressure he placed on her clit with the accompaniment of her hips began to get fierce with every thrust. </p>
<p>“You like me fucking you? Huh?” Ray remarked, trying to get Astrid over the edge. </p>
<p>Astrid nodded, grabbing his one hand that was still on her hip as she pushed herself up by her elbows “I want you to cum inside me, Raymond. Fucking do it.” she taunted, her legs wrapping around his waist. </p>
<p>It was at this moment, Ray felt her walls tightening--she was so close. His thrusts got faster and his thumb pushed against her clit as hard as he could with a circular motion when it finally hit. Astrid cried out, letting go of Ray’s hand as she arched her back and orgasmed yet again. She gasped for air as she rode it out, Ray still pumping away when he felt himself approaching his end too. </p>
<p>When Astrid finally came to, she looked up at Ray and bit her lip before she whimpered out the remainder of her orgasm “Fuck me, oh my god, Raymond, fuck me.” </p>
<p>Ray felt it, his cock beginning to throb in glorious agony, his breathing becoming erratic as he grabbed Astrid’s hips as he announced he was cumming. His thrusts became fast yet short when he finally heard the mental pop in his head and felt his seed explode inside of her. He groaned, unable to think as he filled Astrid with everything he had. </p>
<p>It was silent in the bedroom as Ray regained himself, pulling out of Astrid and laying next to her on the bed. They both heaved, wanting to steal as much oxygen as possible from the room before Ray looked over at Astrid, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked. </p>
<p>Astrid let a small smirk out before chuckling to herself “Yeah, I’m perfect.”. She glanced over at him “Are you okay? Was the dirty talk too much?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>Ray shook his head at her “No, I loved every minute of it.” he admitted. </p>
<p>She scooted closer to him, resting her hand on his chest and admired him and his body before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He awoke alone in bed, his fingers extending to the other side of the bed to find it cold and empty--Ray tilted his head up to see he was alone in his bedroom with the sun slowly shining in. He rolled over to his side, blinking to adjust to the light while grabbing his glasses off of the night table to check the time.</p>
<p>10:42 A.M.</p>
<p>Ray yelled a curse as he threw himself out of bed. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ray fiddled with his tie while coming down the stairs, hearing the familiar voice of Mickey echoing in the kitchen. His shoes slid on the wood floor while he entered the kitchen, gaining the attention of both Mickey and Astrid as they turned to greet him.</p>
<p>“Ray, so nice of you to finally join us.” Mickey said, putting his cup of tea down. “Astrid here was just telling me about the special recipe she meant to give me.” he said, crossing his arms “Shame I won’t get to taste it anytime soon…” he frowned. </p>
<p>The right hand nodded “Yeah, sorry boss, I was up late crunching numbers to see how much it was going to cost to…” he looked at Astrid, his mind replaying moments of their passion and her moans before he pushed the thoughts away “...clean up my mess from yesterday.” he said. </p>
<p>Mickey sat back in his chair and smiled “Well, I wouldn’t be too worried about that, I handled what I could yesterday.” he said before turning back to Astrid, mentioning that he had Dave grab her purse and car and brought it by so she could return home whenever she was ready. </p>
<p>“I appreciate that,” Astrid said before standing up, Mickey following her lead as he buttoned his suit jacket up again. </p>
<p>Mickey smiled at her “You have my number, let me know what your insurance tells you...we’ll talk in a few weeks, see how we can get you back up and running again.” he assured her.</p>
<p>Astrid nodded, and thanked Mickey for his time before she excused herself to leave. Ray followed behind her, escorting her to her car; he looked around his estate to make sure there were no peerings eyes as Astrid opened her car door. She turned back to face him after checking to see that her purse was in the passenger seat and her keys were in the ignition. </p>
<p>Ray watched her longingly, hands behind his back as he looked down at her. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your hospitality,” Astrid said.</p>
<p>Ray smiled “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>They were silent for a moment, Ray couldn’t stop himself from leaning in slightly when Astrid moved away “He’s watching.” she spoke softly. </p>
<p>Disappointed, Ray moved back and nodded, looking over his shoulder to see Mickey watching them from one of the windows. </p>
<p>“He can’t read lips, can he?” Astrid asked.</p>
<p>Ray shook his head as he looked back to her “No, that’d be my job.” he told her. </p>
<p>Astrid nodded “I had a really good time. Thanks for...accommodating me, so well.” she said before getting into her car. </p>
<p>“Anytime, my love.” he winked.</p>
<p>She blushed, closing her car door and starting the engine. Ray stood away from her car as she drove around the driveway before driving away from the house. Ray sighed as he walked back into his house with Mickey waiting for him with his cup of tea.</p>
<p>Mickey sighed as he looked at Ray “She will get anything she wants; any baking equipment, light fixtures, uniforms, security detail...anything. Do you understand me, Raymond?” he asked. </p>
<p>Ray smiled “Way ahead of you, boss.” he said, patting Mickey’s arm before walking away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked up at the window of her second floor flat, he watched the fairy lights fade in and out against the window while wondering what she was doing. He imagined her watching TV, or maybe dancing along to the radio as she cooked in her small kitchen; he’d smile if Mickey wasn’t sitting next to him. </p>
<p>Mickey, on the other hand, tapped away at his phone; getting some last minute things done before finally clearing his throat and putting his phone in his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>“You ready, Ray?” he asked. </p>
<p>Ray turned to him “Are you sure you want me up there?” he asked.</p>
<p>Mickey raised an eyebrow “Why wouldn’t I? Just two friendly faces knocking on her door…” he checked his watch “At 9 P.M on a Thursday night.” he muttered on. </p>
<p>Ray grumbled to himself, Mickey was still laying low 3 weeks later after what had happened at the cafe, and did all of his work at night to keep a low profile--which meant Ray had to become a night owl too, as much as he hated it. </p>
<p>“Lets go,” Mickey said, getting out of the car. </p>
<p>Ray followed suit, getting out of the car and looking up at her window yet again before he followed Mickey into the complex to climb up the small flight of stairs to get to her flat. He stood behind Mickey as he knocked on the door, the both of them waiting patiently before they heard shuffling at the door. </p>
<p>“Who is it?” they heard on the other side of the door. </p>
<p>Ray felt a twist in his stomach, hearing her voice again gave him butterflies while he felt his cock ache slightly. Of all the encounters Ray had had with women over the years, Astrid was the only one to make him hurt--his body ached and yearned for her and yet he hadn’t seen her since their first encounter. </p>
<p><em> This is going to get awkward </em>. </p>
<p>“It’s Mickey.” </p>
<p>The silence grew before they both heard the bolt turn and the door opened to present Astrid with a spoon in her mouth and a quart size of ice cream in her hand. She stood in her pajamas, her hair up in a messy bun and Ray just wanted to take her right then and there. But he couldn’t. He was working. </p>
<p>Mickey smiled at her “Good Evening, Ms. Stark.” </p>
<p>“Mickey,” Astrid said softly while pulling the spoon out of her mouth “And what do I owe the pleasure of a late night visit?” her eyes glanced at Ray before going back to the man who stood in front of her.</p>
<p>Mickey shrugged “Was just in the neighborhood, was wondering if you wanted to go for a drive?” </p>
<p>Astrid stared at him “Like, right now?” </p>
<p>Mickey nodded “Please, I insist.” </p>
<p>She thought for a second, looking behind her at her flat before nodding “Yeah, sure. Let me just get dressed.” </p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to do that. Just your slippers if you can.” Mickey encouraged. </p>
<p>Astrid smirked “I don’t have slippers, Mr. Pearson. I’m not fancy like you or Ray.” she said, opening her door wide enough to invite them in. “I’ll just be a second.” she promised, putting the quart of ice cream on the counter before disappearing down the hall. </p>
<p>Ray walked in behind Mickey, closing the door behind him. He looked around her flat that had become overrun with baking equipment--it was obvious she was trying to keep the cafe afloat inside her small flat. Ray examined her kitchen as it was taken by boxes with cupcakes resting in all of them, he smirked as he grabbed her quart, placed the lid back on top and put it back in the freezer. </p>
<p>Mickey watched as Ray subconsciously began to organize her kitchen. </p>
<p>“Ray,” Mickey asked “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Ray sighed “I have no idea.” he admitted, looking over a pan of cupcakes that were cooling on a rack. </p>
<p>Mickey smirked “Maybe you should get out of her kitchen?” he suggested. </p>
<p>Ray looked up to see Astrid standing next to Mickey, pulling a sweater over her head. Mickey glanced over and smiled at the young woman who grabbed her keys off the dining table “Ready whenever you are.” she said. </p>
<p>Mickey smiled “After you, my dear.” he said, opening her apartment door. Astrid took the lead with Mickey and Ray following behind--Ray tried to keep his distance, but his body yearned to be close to her. </p>
<p>When they got to the car, Ray opened the passenger door open for Astrid, helping her in before closing the door. Going around to the front passenger to sit with Dave who had been waiting for their return. </p>
<p>During the drive, Ray constantly looked in the rearview mirror to see Astrid, watching her look out the window at the misty fall night where the late night lights reflected in the rain drops on the window. </p>
<p>It was an awkward car ride before Dave finally pulled to the curb and parked at the one and only ‘Astrid’s Bakery and Cafe’, currently closed.</p>
<p>Astrid looked at Mickey who got out of the car, she followed him out of the car while Ray stood by. She unlocked the door before pulling it wide open to let the both of them in. </p>
<p>Mickey flipped the light switch, illuminating the cafe before one bulb exploded, scaring the three of them. Astrid screamed, and while Ray wanted to grab her for comfort, he didn’t. He couldn’t. Mickey put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, but it did little to ease her stress.</p>
<p>“I’ll get that fixed.” Mickey said. </p>
<p>Astrid nodded to herself as she looked over the small and vacant building. Any evidence of a shoot out was missing, aside from the chipped marble counter that Astrid had to admit, looked better than she expected after what Ray did to the Russian he smashed into it repeatedly. </p>
<p>She examined the walls, the floor, and the glass before Mickey cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“So, I had my boys clean up the mess that Raymond made. We repainted the walls, in fact…” he took a step closer to Astrid “The building next door was for lease, and I bought it from the current owner as well as this one and I can have a team out here tomorrow to start expanding the cafe. To give you some more space.” He said.</p>
<p>Astrid closed her eyes and huffed while Mickey went on about more tables, a place for a fridge that could house whole cakes for sale, and an upstairs office for her so she could work in peace. </p>
<p>She shook her head before turning to Mickey.</p>
<p>“Please, stop.” She begged, tears forming and she brushed them away. </p>
<p>Ray glared at Mickey—he fucked up, and at that point he knew that Mickey knew he had fucked up. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’ve done to make you so gracious with your time and your money, but I don’t need it. I have worked so hard to get where I am...not with handouts from drug kingpins and their lackeys.” Astrid said, a tear falling from her face. “I appreciate your help, I do—but I don’t want it. You people have done enough! I don’t want any part of your business! I don’t want to be involved with what you do, or be a gangster, or any of it! I just want to be left alone.” Her lip quivered before she turned away, trying to compose herself.</p>
<p>Mickey mentally slapped himself, he didn’t mean to make her cry. He glanced at Ray who shook his head in disapproval, wanting no part of this business. </p>
<p>“Astrid, I’m sorry. Clearly, I’ve overstepped…”</p>
<p>Astrid glared at him “You didn’t overstep, you kicked in my fucking door.” She hissed at him. </p>
<p>Mickey cleared his throat, if Ros was here she would have lectured him until he cried himself. But he nodded and took a step back “I’m sorry...Ray and I will give you a minute, and then we’ll take you home.” He said, motioning for Ray to follow. </p>
<p>Ray walked up to Mickey “I’m going to stay with her,” he whispered “Try to talk her down.” he continued to whisper. </p>
<p>Mickey looked back as Astrid as her back was turned to them and he nodded at Ray “Gently, Ray. Please.” he said before walking out of the cafe. </p>
<p>They stood in the silence, Ray watched Astrid compose herself with her back still turned to him. He approached her slowly before she turned to him, brushing away another tear before she glared at him. </p>
<p>“So, back to business as usual?” she asked, taking a deep breath in. </p>
<p>Ray shook his head “No.” he spoke softly. </p>
<p>“Then what?” Astrid asked “Rough her up until she takes it, yeah?” she mocked a Cockney accent. </p>
<p>Ray wanted to laugh, it was a spot on impression but he didn’t want to make anything worse as he shook his head “No. I just wanted to say ‘hi’, and tell you…” he trailed off, playing with his glasses for a minute “Tell you that I miss you.” </p>
<p>Astrid let an annoyed smile out, brushing away any other forming tears. </p>
<p>“I miss you, too.” she said, checking her sleeve for any wet spots. </p>
<p>Ray walked towards her, placing a hand on her arm “I didn’t want you to think that I was blowing you off cause we…” he stopped short, not wanting to sound like an absolute cunt in that moment. </p>
<p>Astrid looked up at him “You’re a busy man, Ray. I would have understood.” she told him. </p>
<p>Ray took his hand back, she was avoiding his glance while he argued with himself. He didn’t like this, whatever <em> this </em> was! He adjusted his coat while shaking his head.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t like this.” he muttered to himself. He didn’t want to beat around the bush with her--he wanted her to know how he felt, he wanted to get his point across and he had to be honest with her, because if he couldn’t then what was the fucking point? As he looked at Astrid, he felt the universe align perfectly--in this moment, even with all the bull shit, she was it. <em> Probably. Maybe. No, definitely. Is it too soon to say ‘I Love You’? </em> </p>
<p>Astrid glanced at him, watching him argue with himself as he took a step back “Ray, are you okay?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>Raymond looked at her, adjusting his glasses as he stared her down “I’m fine. I just want to tell you that I like you. Like, <em> proper </em> like you; and I’m sorry I didn’t reach out. Mickey started working nights, so I had to start working them too and it just fucked up my whole schedule, and I didn’t want to come off as a fucking creep, and reaching out at weird hours...because I’m not.” he told her. </p>
<p>“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night, it was the best sex of my life, and I want to do it again, but I also want to buy you dinner and talk.” Ray told her, feeling his anxiety fisting him as he waited for her to respond. </p>
<p>Astrid just stared at him, her chest rose to such an extent as she breathed that he wondered if he scared her with his bluntness. Being an absolute cunt to people was one thing, but being a cunt to Astrid was another. </p>
<p>She adjusted her sweater “I need to show you something,” she said, walking into the tiny office. Ray followed behind her, his heart still beating fast when he tried to close the door behind him as he entered before he was pushed against it. Ray turned around to see Astrid as she pushed her entire body weight against his. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, love?” he asked. </p>
<p>She didn’t answer as she unbuckled his belt, her eyes making deep contact with his as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He couldn’t stop himself as he grabbed a hold of her face and pulled her in for a kiss--he parted her lips slightly while he felt her hand go down his pants and grabbed a hold of his cock. </p>
<p>Ray couldn’t stop himself from letting a groan out involuntarily, he held her jaw in both of his hands when Astrid finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. </p>
<p>Her tiny hand gently stroked his cock, and Ray could feel himself becoming harder by the second--he was beginning to fight himself when Astrid went in for one gentle peck before she pulled his cock out from his briefs and kneeled down. </p>
<p>“Astrid, love, now is not the ti--” he stopped mid-sentence in gasp, while Astrid put his tip in her mouth. </p>
<p>She knew she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, having read ‘how-to’s online and just going with her gut as she licked his tip over with her tongue, looking up at Ray to see his reaction. He grabbed the metal shelf to his right as he tilted his head back, his other hand hovering over her head before she took another inch of him in her mouth and he moved his hovering hand to grip the corner of the wall to support himself. </p>
<p>Ray tried to keep himself composed, trying to regain control of his body before Astrid worked her way back to his tip, grabbing his shaft as she used her saliva to gently jerk him while sucking on his tip.</p>
<p>It felt good. He wasn’t going to deny it--but getting sucked off in a broom closet of an office while Mickey was literally waiting for them was not the best time for it. As much as he wanted Astrid to finish the job, his conscious mind would not silence his anxieties as he adjusted his hips to pull himself out of Astrid’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Astrid, I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.” he admitted exasperatedly. </p>
<p>Ray tucked his hard cock back into his pants before helping Astrid off of the floor and stroking her cheeks “Sweetheart, I can’t, I’m working.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” she muttered.</p>
<p>He shook his head “Don’t be sorry. Just...later.” he said, kissing her “When Mickey lets me go in the morning, I’ll stop by. And you can do that thing with your tongue again.” he said playfully.  </p>
<p>“You liked that?” She whispered.</p>
<p>“I fucking loved it.” He growled in a whisper. </p>
<p>Astrid tried to hide a smile from him, adjusting her hair before nodding “Okay, then tomorrow. It’s not like I have to be anywhere. Some guy shot up my cafe!”</p>
<p>“What a cunt.” He pondered, opening the office door when he realized: the proposition. “But will you consider it?” he asked in the doorway.</p>
<p>Astrid raised an eyebrow “What? The blowjob?”</p>
<p>“No!” Raymond grunted “The expansion. He doesn’t want to use your business for his. He likes you, because you’re from home.” Ray said.</p>
<p>Astrid crossed her arms while sighing “And that’s all fine and dandy, Ray, but--what if I’m a shitty person?” she asked hypothetically, humming to herself “A ‘massive cunt’?” she mocked the Cockney accent again. </p>
<p>“Then what?” she asked him after a moment of silence.</p>
<p>Ray smirked, gently grabbing the side of her hand to hold it “I know for a fact that that is not true. So don’t give me your hypotheticals.” he said softly “I think Mickey sees a lot of himself in you; and he just wants to be there, so you don’t feel so alone.” he explained, his tone soft as well as his eyes. </p>
<p>The look in Astrid’s eyes changed, Ray knew he had struck a nerve with her. <em> Kinship </em>. It’s what everybody wants deep down. Astrid. Mickey. Ray. They all want it.</p>
<p>She sighed, looking away from him and around the empty building “I don’t know.” she muttered. </p>
<p>“Just think about it.” Ray said, leaning in to kiss her one last time.</p>
<p>Astrid held onto his shoulders as he did, pushing herself into the kiss before her hand brushed down his abdomen and against his still hard cock, making Ray wince as he pulled away from the kiss.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” he insisted.</p>
<p>“It’s not too late,” Astrid propositioned “We can go back in and take care of it.” she said, her cheeks filling with blush. </p>
<p>Ray hummed “Like I said: I’m working. And Mickey’s waiting.” he burst the tiny bubble they were in.</p>
<p>She nodded, taking her hands back, disappointed but still chipper as she adjusted her face and hair. </p>
<p>After locking the door, Ray escorted her back to the car--he tried hard to move past the pain in his pants with his cock still hard within his jeans. He tried to keep his movements to a minimal, but as he climbed into the front passenger seat, the entire car couldn’t help but hear his muffled groan. </p>
<p>“You alright, Ray?” Mickey asked. </p>
<p>Ray nodded “Yep. Just pinched myself.” he responded. </p>
<p>Astrid tried to hide a smile, knowing that his pain was caused by her--if only he had let her finish the job. She looked up at the rearview mirror to meet her eyes with Ray before she turned away to look out the window once again as Dave pulled off the curb to drive off.</p>
<p>It was a silent ride, not even the radio on as they all heard the sound of tires driving along the wet roads of London. Astrid thought about what Mickey said, and what Ray said--trying not to imagine a bigger space to work in. More tables. An actual office. People wouldn’t have to fight for the two tables inside in order to avoid sitting outside in the mist or rain. She couldn’t stop herself from sighing before clearing her throat. </p>
<p>“Okay.” she said, still looking out the window.</p>
<p>Mickey turned to her “What?” he hummed.</p>
<p>“I said ‘okay’. You can do the extension…” Astrid said softly, feeling both Mickey’s and Ray’s eyes on her “But,” she started, playing with her fingers “Two fridges…” she remarked “And…” she tried to think of something outlandish to see how far she could push before glancing at the back of Ray’s head “Raymond has to buy me the most expensive bottle of wine he can find.” she said before turning to Mickey and smirked “Y’know, for the inconvenience.” </p>
<p>Mickey nodded, thinking about her counter proposition before smiling and staring at Ray “Well, I’m sure we can work that out. Yeah, Ray?” </p>
<p>Ray tried so hard not to smirk, clearing his throat instead before nodding and glancing back at Mickey “Yeah, Boss.” he said, before adjusting himself in his seat to grab his cell phone from his pocket. </p>
<p>“Well, like I said, first thing in the morning!” Mickey said, a little pip in his step before patting her hand. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the car pulled up, Mickey cleared his throat to get Astrid’s attention just as she was exiting the vehicle. </p>
<p>“Give Ray your number. So he can get a hold of you easier. I’ll call you later this week. Okay?” Mickey offered. </p>
<p>Astrid smiled “Yeah. Will do. Goodnight, Mickey.” she said before slamming the door closed and turned directly into Ray. </p>
<p>They looked at each other, Ray now in full work mode as he motioned her to walk towards her flat, she was uncomfortable with his tense demeanor but couldn’t help but smile as she looked at him before going up the flight of stairs. </p>
<p>“You cheeky cunt.” Ray finally said after they were out of Mickey’s line of sight.</p>
<p>Astrid chuckled “I really didn’t think I was going to get away with it,” she admitted. </p>
<p>“Well you did, and now I owe you a bottle of expensive wine.” Ray remarked, slightly annoyed.  </p>
<p>“<b>THE</b> most expensive bottle of wine! So, good luck.” she said as they reached her flat door. </p>
<p>The two stared at each other, Ray moving closer towards Astrid when she finally pulled him in for a kiss, parting her lips to give Ray’s tongue entry before he pulled away suddenly. Astrid huffed as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he was on edge what with him being ‘at work’, he was a different beast when Mickey was around--and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.</p>
<p>“So, phone number…” Astrid said, breaking the uncomfortable tension. </p>
<p>Ray nodded “Right,” he said before pulling his phone out of pocket and unlocked it. Astrid took it from his hands to add her number: Astrid, with a shooting star and kissy face emoji. She handed back his phone after saving her number, and he couldn’t help but chuckle before locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Astrid.” Ray said softly. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning?” Astrid asked.</p>
<p>Ray nodded “Yes. And when I get here, you better still be in your pajamas.” he flirted. </p>
<p>Astrid couldn’t help but blush “Yes, sir.” she said before unlocking her door and entering her flat. Ray waited to hear the bolting of her lock before he walked away from her flat and back downstairs. </p>
<p>He sat in the backseat with Mickey in silence, looking out the window and ignoring Ray as he got comfortable in his seat. Dave immediately drove away from the curve and away from Astrid’s flat.</p>
<p>“What did you say to her, Ray?” Mickey finally asked. </p>
<p>Ray looked over and Mickey “What, Boss?” </p>
<p>“Inside the cafe. What did you say to Astrid?” Mickey reiterated.</p>
<p>Ray adjusted his glasses “Lots of things.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be coy with me, Raymond--what did you tell her? How did you get her to say ‘yes’?” Mickey asked, turning to Ray with his usual unamused look. </p>
<p>Ray thought for a moment, trying to remember everything he and Astrid spoke of; well enough to make sure that Mickey didn’t suspect anything “The truth: I told her that it wasn’t a ploy to use her business for your business. That it was about building a connection with someone who also came from the same stomping grounds.” he explained. </p>
<p>Mickey nodded, not saying anything for a second as he played with his wedding band. </p>
<p>“Well, good. Glad to know that even <em> after </em> you shot up her business, she manages to trust you. Regardless--you’ll find that bottle of wine tonight.” he said, looking at Ray.</p>
<p><em> Fucking bottle of wine. </em> Ray knew where he could go, he just wanted to make sure he got something Astrid would like and not something a cunt would drink just because it was the cost of a house payment. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He slicked his hair back before knocking on the door. He glanced down at his watch to check the time: 10:08 A.M. It was still technically morning--though he wished he was starting his day instead of ending it around that time. </p>
<p>The door unbolted and opened, Astrid still in her pajamas as requested with a welcome smile on her face “Good Morning,” she greeted him before opening the door wide to let him in. </p>
<p>Ray walked in without hesitation, placing the bottle of wine on her dining table while she closed the door behind them. She walked over to look over the bottle of wine, smirking as her eyes darted back up at him--waiting for him to say something.<br/><br/>“£2,378...and some change.” Ray remarked. </p>
<p>Astrid chuckled “Impressive. I’ll save it for a celebration. Maybe at the reopening?” she suggested. Ray looked her over, she looked so different from last night even though nothing had changed--maybe it was because her hair was down? She’d slept and was ready for a new day? He wasn’t sure, but he was just glad to be near her again. </p>
<p>“Do you want some breakfast? I can--”</p>
<p>Ray pressed his lips against hers, pulling her close to him without any hesitation. </p>
<p>Astrid chuckled in between his kiss “Oh, okay…” she muttered before Ray picked her up with his lips still on hers and carried her across the living room, past the bathroom door and into her bedroom before tossing her on the bed.</p>
<p>She caught herself, landing on the bed and playfully smiled at him as he took off his coat and let it hang on her bedroom door. She used her index finger to motion a ‘come hither’ hook before he smirked at her and approached the bed, kissing her while laying her down on the bed; their lips smacking before Astrid rolled him onto his back and straddled him. Ray sat up, his hands on her hips while his eyes stared into hers with pure lust that he could feel himself getting hard.</p>
<p>Ray kissed her neck as she unbuttoned his vest, she grinded against his lap while beginning to pull on his tie when she stopped. He looked up at her with concern. <em> She’s second guessing… </em></p>
<p>“...can you see without your glasses?” she asked.</p>
<p>He shook his head. </p>
<p>She smiled “Okay,” she said before taking them off and putting them on her night table. Astrid pushed him back to lay on the bed as she pulled his tie off so she could unbutton his shirt, Ray’s hands rubbed up and down her thighs until he felt the cold air come into contact with his skin and Astrid’s lips trailed down his abs while she unbuckled his belt. </p>
<p>He remained silent, letting Astrid do what she wanted, or needed, as he stared at the fuzzy ceiling, feeling her lips on his skin as her fingers unbuttoned his jeans and released his cock as it burst from its restraints. Ray let a soft murmur out as he felt Astrid’s hand gently stroke his erection, wanting to feel her lips around his girth. </p>
<p>“Ray?” Astrid spoke softly.</p>
<p>He smiled, hearing her voice was heaven even when he wanted her to suck him off. </p>
<p>“Yes, Love…” he responded.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what I’m doing.” she said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Ray chuckled too, enjoying the feeling of being a regular person in that moment instead of a gangster. </p>
<p>“I know you said you liked that thing with my tongue last night, but quite frankly, I don’t know if that’s gonna cut it.” Astrid continued on.</p>
<p>He leaned up to look at her, scuffing at himself at the realization “I can’t even see you!” he admitted, laying back down. </p>
<p>Astrid grabbed his glasses and sat on the bed next to him while handing them to him, Ray put them back on and looked up at Astrid before sitting up next to her. “...I don’t have any lube. I have lotion, but I’m not sure you want your dick to smell like Strawberries.” she attempted to muffle a laugh. </p>
<p>Ray smiled as he stroked her cheek “Do the tongue thing, and we’ll go from there.” he said.</p>
<p>She blushed, looking away from him to sigh before turning back “Y’know, I’m sure there are other women who could do this better.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want them. I want you.” he told her, leaning in for a kiss. </p>
<p>Astrid reached her hand out to gently grab his cock and slowly began to dry stroke him, as she reached his tip she could feel the pre cum dripping down the side and she wasted no time spreading it around his tip.</p>
<p>Ray moaned at the sensation, Astrid began stroking his cock, using the pre cum as a starting point while Ray nodded to Astrid “Just like that…” he whispered. </p>
<p>She hummed, sliding off the side of her bed while continuing to stroke him before engulfing his tip in her mouth. Ray groaned as he laid back down, closing his eyes while feeling Astrid suck on his tip before adding another inch just like she did that night. He felt her tongue swirl underneath the tip, making his hips jerk slightly.</p>
<p>Astrid hummed, placing a hand on his abs and he reached down to take it, stroking her fingers as he did.</p>
<p>“Just like that…” he muttered again, making sure Astrid was at ease.</p>
<p>She moved forward, taking another inch before feeling her gag reflex kick in and sucked backwards--her tongue circling around his shaft before she reached his tip again and popped his girthy cock out of her mouth. Astrid used her saliva to stroke his cock with her hand, looking up to see him breathing heavily; she smiled to herself, increasing her speed just slightly.</p>
<p>Ray opened his eyes again, looking up at a small pocket of sunlight coming in through the bedroom window. He smiled to himself while he felt Astrid’s mouth engulfing his tip again and her hand stroking up and down along his shaft. </p>
<p>He whispered her name as he kept his hands at his side, trying hard not to guide her head and force her further onto his cock--it was a poor instinct, as he gripped tightly to the bed sheets instead. </p>
<p>Her hand eased up on his shaft, her strokes going softer while using her other hand to gently caress his balls, Ray didn’t even try to hide his approval as he let a loud moan out and tilted his head. His fingers gripping tighter into the sheets, feeling his body tense at the touch as he hummed to himself while attempting to compose himself once again.</p>
<p>Astrid rolled her tongue around his tip before popping his cock out of her mouth again, using her tongue to lick the bottom of his shaft upwards while still gently massaging his balls. It was all becoming a bit too much for Ray as he felt himself getting close. </p>
<p>“Astrid,” he whispered out, entangled in the pleasure that he wasn’t even sure he heard her.</p>
<p>All of the stimuli together made Ray’s brain go foggy, feeling his body tense while Astrid continued her stroking and sucking and massaging. His chest began rising as his breathing became labored, all he could think about was Astrid’s tongue circling his cock and her powerful strokes along his shaft. </p>
<p>It was at that moment, he felt it--he didn’t even have time to warn Astrid as he cried out, feeling himself cumming in her mouth.</p>
<p>Astrid pulled back just enough with his tip still in her mouth, catching his load while sucking on his tip as if it would somehow release his cum faster before she swallowed it. She listened to Ray moan before heaving, she released his cock from her reigns and looked up to see him staring at the ceiling in ecstasy. </p>
<p>She smiled as she stood up, gaining Ray’s attention as he sat up and grabbed her hand to pull her into his lap. </p>
<p>“Did you swallow?” he asked her.</p>
<p>Astrid smiled while nodding. </p>
<p>Ray smirked, brushing a tiny bit of his cum off of her lip before kissing her “My girl,” he whispered as he did. </p>
<p>His lips went from hers to her neck, leaving gentle pecks along her neck before he flipped her down onto the bed. Ray pulled her bottoms and panties down, inserting his middle finger into her cunt before diving in to suck on her clit. </p>
<p>Astrid gasped, her head resting on her pillow and her eyes squeezed tight if just to get accustomed to the touch. She groaned as his tongue flicked her clit, using the tip to circle around her nub as his long finger stroked her g-spot. Her fingers reached down to play with his hair as he continued, every new touch made her body flinch. </p>
<p>“Ray, slower…” she pleaded, the pleasure making her overstimulated. </p>
<p>He slowed, but Astrid still felt a chill all over her body as she let out a series of airy moans.</p>
<p>She lost her breath as he sucked on her clit while his finger continued to stroke, her hips moving against Ray before he used his free hand to hold her thigh in place but it couldn’t contain the urgency she was developing within her. </p>
<p>Astrid grabbed behind her to hold on to the headboard, her body tensing up at his touch--she knew it was coming quickly. This wasn’t like the first time with a slow build, this orgasm was coming quickly as she arched her back, feeling pop rocks in the back of her head when it finally hit her.</p>
<p>It caught in her throat, a cry out that simply turned into a whimper. Ray pulled away from her and looked up to see Astrid catching her breath as she let go of her headboard; he pulled himself up to meet her eyes, stroking her cheek as he smiled down at her. </p>
<p>She kissed his thumb, grabbing his wrist as she leaned up to kiss him back while pulling off the top layers of his clothes, Ray threw them aside before pulling off her nightshirt--their breathing becoming heavy when Astrid looked down at Ray’s undone pants. </p>
<p>“Take your pants off,” she commanded him.</p>
<p>“Yes, my love.” he stood up from the bed, taking his shoes off before peeling his pants and briefs off and walking out of them. He kneeled onto the bed, stroking his half stiff cock while looking down at Astrid who carelessly posed for him. </p>
<p>Ray smiled at her, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and fell back into the bed. He pulled away to look at her, examining her features as he stroked her face with his hand.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful.” he whispered to her. </p>
<p>She didn’t say anything, just giving him a sweet smile as she stroked his face and leaned in to kiss him again. He wanted her so badly, but he was still recovering from her services prior--Ray traced her curves with his finger tips while his lips fought with hers, but he still wasn’t there yet and it was beginning to irritate him. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Ray said, pulling away from the kiss “Do the accent.” he asked her. </p>
<p>She looked at him, laughing softly “The accent?” she mocked.</p>
<p>He nodded “The one you did last night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you liked that?” Astrid said coyly.</p>
<p>Ray hummed “It was actually perfect.” he told her, playing with her fingers “Say something…” he muttered. </p>
<p>Astrid bit her lip, thinking of something to say when she looked him directly in his sparking blue eyes “You think you’re a fucking hot shot in that three piece suit?” she said, the thickness of her Cockney accent giving her more power over Ray than anything else in the world. </p>
<p>He pushed her back onto the bed “Keep going.” he instructed her, stroking his cock while looking down at her. </p>
<p>“Oh,” she realized, looking around as she tried to think of something else to say “You think you’re a gangsta? I eat boys like you for breakfast, yeah!”</p>
<p>Ray grabbed a handful of her hair, she gasped while reaching up for his wrist. He stopped stroking his cock, completely ready to take her “You shut the fuck up.” he told her, seething while trying to hide his excitement. </p>
<p>“<b>YOU </b>shut the fuck up!” Astrid said “And fuck me, already.” she continued. </p>
<p>“Gladly.” </p>
<p>Ray shoved his cock inside of her, Astrid whimpered, a hand firmly placed on his chest. He stopped in place, realizing what he had just done.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Ray asked, immediately dropping the act. </p>
<p>Astrid took a deep breath before nodding “Yeah, just a little rough.” she admitted, grabbing his ass to keep him in place “Keep going,” she whispered. </p>
<p>He thrusted in gently, Astrid’s whimper turned into a moan as she reached up for Ray’s hand to get him to let go of her hair. He released her hair, both hands now on her hips as he continued to thrust into her with pure lust. </p>
<p>“That the best you got?” Astrid mocked in a Cockney accent. </p>
<p>Ray looked at her, chuckling as his thrusts became mean as her head became mere inches from hitting the headboard. </p>
<p>“You fucking little cunt.” Ray said in a low growl. </p>
<p>Astrid moaned, grabbing on to Ray’s shoulders as her nails dug into them. Ray grunted at the tiny pain, taking one hand and beginning to use his thumb to circle her clit, watching Astrid tilt her head back on her pillow. </p>
<p>Ray quickened the pace of his thrusts, enjoying watching Astrid squirm at his touch as he fucked her senseless. </p>
<p>“You’re my fucking cunt.” he told her “Say it!” he commanded. </p>
<p>“I’m your cunt!” Astrid said in an airy moan. </p>
<p>He pressed hard on her clit, his thumb’s motions getting as rough as his thrusts; Astrid cried out as she dug her nails harder into Ray’s shoulders, the pressure building on her clit was slowly coming to a head as her legs began to quiver on either side of Ray. He knew it was coming, Astrid arching her back was always his signal. </p>
<p>Ray continued his pace, watching her struggling to keep herself disciplined while her hips grinded against his. It turned him on, watching her fight her orgasm--knowing that it was all because of him. It was his doing. </p>
<p>“Cum for me, you cunt.” Ray hissed. </p>
<p>Astrid sighed, chills going down her spine as Ray’s thumb on her clit began a quick circling motion--she was so close, as if she was on the cusp of a sneeze when with one final thrust from Ray, she felt it. She cried out, letting it echo throughout her flat as she gripped tightly to Ray’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Raymond!” she cried out, her back arching as expected. </p>
<p>He watched her succumb to the pleasure, smirking to himself before pulling out of Astrid and raising her off of the bed before flipping her over and throwing her back onto it. She whined, still coming down from her orgasm as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up on her knees and against his body as he stood on his knees. </p>
<p>Ray positioned his cock back inside of her, holding her arms behind her as he thrusted into her carelessly. Astrid cried out, a sigh escaping her lips while she spread her legs further apart for Ray, whose thrusts got harder. </p>
<p>Astrid struggled to stay up, Ray was going too fast and too hard while she was still reeling from her orgasm. </p>
<p>“Ray…” Astrid said, tilting her head back to look at him. </p>
<p>He looked at her, seeing the struggle in her eyes as he stopped thrusting “Too much?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>She nodded, swallowing hard.</p>
<p>Ray let go of her arms, Astrid took a breather as she fell from her knees, off of his cock, and back down onto the bed. He leaned down to kiss her neck before they both heard the sound of a vibrating cell phone coming from Ray’s coat. </p>
<p>He rubbed her back “I’ll be right back.” he said before getting off the bed to grab his cell phone from his inner coat pocket to see who was calling. </p>
<p>
  <em> Mickey. Fuck! </em>
</p>
<p>He answered it without hesitation “Hey, Boss.” </p>
<p>Astrid sat up, watching Ray grab his briefs and put them back on while talking to Mickey. </p>
<p><em> It’s over. </em> </p>
<p>Astrid sighed as she grabbed her panties and pajama bottoms and put them back on. </p>
<p>“Yes, I just dropped it off…” he looked at Astrid, she playfully smirked at him “She was grateful. Yep--still seemed like she was okay with the renovations...I didn’t ask.” </p>
<p>Astrid put her shirt back on and grabbed Ray’s pants to hand them back to him as he accepted them, pulling the phone away from him to kiss her. </p>
<p>“I’ll call her and ask. Absolutely. I’ll be there in…” he looked at his watch “Give me thirty minutes, I’ll be there.” he said. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but frown slightly at that news, grabbing his dress shirt off the floor and waited for Ray to get off the phone. </p>
<p>“Alright, Boss, I’ll see you in awhile.” Ray said before hanging up the phone, he looked at Astrid apologetically “I’m sorry, love.” he said while putting his pants back on “Mickey needs me.”  </p>
<p>Astrid handed him his shirt with a soft smile “It’s okay, Ray.” </p>
<p>“No, it’s not.” Ray said, putting his shirt on and adjusting the collar “The sex was too rough, and then I walk away to take a phone call before leaving because my boss can’t make up his damn mind.” he told her. </p>
<p>Astrid chuckled as she tucked a strand of his hair back into place “Things happen, I’m not going to hold this against you.” she said “But I think we should have a conversation about boundaries...and dirty talk. Maybe over dinner?” she offered. </p>
<p>Ray looked at her, smiling as he buttoned and tucked his shirt in “I’d like that.” he told her, grabbing his tie and vest off of the floor and his coat off the door “I have to go.” he told her, walking out of her bedroom. </p>
<p>She followed behind, watching him unbolt her door and opened it, he turned back to look at her “...how fond were you of those marble counters?” he asked her. </p>
<p>Astrid laughed, crossing her arms as she thought for a moment “I actually really liked them.” she admitted.</p>
<p>Ray nodded “Alright, then.” he leaned in, giving Astrid a long kiss. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back. Later. Whenever that is.” Ray told her. </p>
<p>Astrid shook her head “No,” she said, taking his hand “Go home, get some sleep. You need that more.” she told him. </p>
<p>She kissed him again, adjusting his glasses for him before sighing “Have a good day.” she told him. </p>
<p>He looked her over one last time before opening the door and leaving. Astrid bolted the door behind him and rested against it before turning around to face her apartment and seeing the bottle of wine that Ray had left. </p>
<p>Astrid knew the bottle represented so much more than just an agreement between her and Mickey--she just wondered how deep she would be getting into his lifestyle, especially with Ray. </p>
<p>She heard her cell phone vibrate on her counter, walking into her kitchen to retrieve her phone to see a text from a number she didn’t recognize. She opened it to see a simply kissy face emoji, she couldn’t help but smile while adding the contact to her list: Ray. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner was almost done and the kitchen was dimly lit, the classical music was playing in the background, and yet his eyes couldn’t move away from Astrid as she leaned against the kitchen island as she opened the bottle of wine that he had gotten her months prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cafe renovations were done and she was up and running like nothing had happened--but Astrid had mentioned that it didn’t ‘feel right’ for her to open the bottle just yet. Ray wasn’t going to argue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe dinner? Just you and me? Y’know--like a date night?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been seeing each other for 6 months at this point, keeping it nice and tucked away from Mickey; Ray and Astrid had talked about telling him, but Ray couldn’t stop picturing him being angry, or disapproving, or anything negative about the two of them being together. Astrid understood--but he knew she was growing tired of having to keep a secret from a man who held nothing back from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon, my Star.</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray heard the cork pop and Astrid chuckled to herself as she poured a glass of wine before turning to him “You ready for the most expensive wine you’ll ever drink?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, pushing dinner around the pan before turning the stovetop off “I’ve had more expensive, but sure--pour me a glass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smirked as she poured him a glass, gasping at the exact moment their hands touched when he took it; she recognized the song and pulled Ray in to dance. He held her hips with one hand and his glass in the other while Astrid hummed along to the tune of Swan Lake</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray kissed her before spinning her around and taking a sip and stopping in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled “That good, huh?” she asked, grabbing her glass and taking a sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his glass down, watching her as she thought of the tastes in her mouth before he took her glass and put it on the island “Verdict?” he asked before softly waltzing with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet,” she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded in agreement “But not as sweet as you.” he remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid laughed “That was so lame!” she said before leaning in to kiss Ray, her lips gently pressed against his and the taste of wine on his breath before she looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” she whispered.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked down at her and smiled softly “I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other, the dancing stopped and Ray’s hands moved down her back, grazing her ass, and down her skirt. His hand moved up her skirt, brushing against her stockings and attempted to grab what he thought was the hem of her panties only to discover the garment was stuck in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray was confused, looking down at her skirt as he tried to pull her panties down again--but still stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of mind games…” he muttered, pulling up her skirt to see the garter belt and stockings hidden underneath her clothes. Ray felt an immediate pressure coming from his pants as he looked back up at Astrid, who bit her lip as she made eye contact with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean I actually have to try tonight?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid shrugged “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled “I actually do have a thing for garter belts…” he admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can borrow it if you want.” Astrid said in jest, chuckling while Ray chuckled back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how much trouble you’re in tonight.” Ray said, leaning in to kiss her when he heard his front door open and close down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey’s voice echoed down the hall as he called Ray’s name, alarming Astrid as she and Ray panicked while hearing his footsteps coming down the hall. In a split second decision, Astrid grabbed her glass of wine and hid in the counter below the island--giving Ray just enough time to compose himself when Mickey walked into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss,” Ray called out  “What are you doing here?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey adjusted his jacket as he looked around “Well, I just wanted to check in, seeing as how you weren’t answering your phone. I know today was a rough one, so I figured I could make a pit stop on my way to date night, make sure you were alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray nodded “Well, I’m fine.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey motioned Ray “Lets sit. Talk for a second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray felt a slight punch to the gut--he figured as much there would be an ulterior motive to Mickey’s impromptu visit, he’d never done this before so whatever it was, he knew it was important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s going to be stuck sitting in my kitchen counter all night.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he sat next to Mickey at the dining table. The two men looked each other over before Mickey looked around the space, nodding to the environment before looking back over at Ray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can talk to me right? About anything?” Mickey said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray tilted his head “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded “I know that we have this Employer/Employee relationship, Ray, but I do consider you my friend all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, Boss.” Ray said, his voice going soft as he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now please get the fuck out of my house. I have a hot date tonight and she’s hiding in my kitchen counter, you fucking cunt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey brushed his fingers together, looking around the dining and living area once again “So where is she?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ray asked, completely taken off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, where is she?” Mickey asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen to observe the cooked meal and opened bottle of wine on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked at Mickey and stood up from his seat, forcing a chuckle before shaking his head “She’s probably at home.” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked over the bottle before shaking his head “No, Ray, where did you hide her?” he looked up at Ray, a frown forming on his face. Ray couldn’t lie--Mickey got him right where he wanted him as his eyes gently shifted down at the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The American smirked, kneeling down before opening the kitchen counter door to see Astrid lounging in a weird angle, finishing her last sip of wine before her eyes shifted to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mickey!” she said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid,” Mickey greeted warmly “What an odd little place to find you.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Yeah, what a weird place to meet up with you.” she said nervously, a smile forming on her face if just out of panic as Mickey extended his hand to help her out of the counter. She stood next to Mickey, placing her wine glass on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were silent as Mickey grabbed the bottle of wine and poured Astrid another glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known for awhile,” Mickey finally said, looking over at Ray “It’s the little things that give you away, Raymond. Like the smell of Rose on your clothes when you leave and come back, or a random long blonde hair on the back of your coat...or even the longing look in your eye when you watch her at the cafe.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray swallowed hard, Astrid reached for the glass of wine and drank the whole thing in one gulp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked at the both of them and smiled “I’m not mad. Not in the slightest. But I’m hurt that you both couldn’t come to me and tell me.” he said, pouring another glass for Astrid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We…” Astrid stopped, her breathing became heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey looked at her “Go on. Tell me.” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed, closing her eyes before she looked up at Ray “We didn’t think you’d approve.” she said. Ray huffed as he looked back at her--’we’ meant ‘he’, he knew she was trying to cover--but at this point, Ray knew that Mickey knew everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Astrid whispered as she looked at Mickey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey shook his head at her “There is nothing to be sorry for,” he glanced at Ray then back at Astrid “I want both of you to be happy, and if you’re happy with each other, well, then I’m happy. Understand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid and Ray nodded in unison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Mickey said “So no more sneaking around, no more secrets, no more lying.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Astrid and Ray muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded, glancing down at his watch “Well, I’d like to stay a little bit longer and chat, but the missus and I have date night and I don’t want to be late for that.” he smiled at Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray,” Mickey said, motioning for him to walk him out of his house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray didn’t hesitate as he walked Mickey out; Mickey stopped at the foyer and looked at Ray “If you hurt her, I will make sure Dave and Bunny rip your arms off. Do you understand me?” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Ray said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey smiled “I really like the idea of the two of you. I’m sure Ros would love to have you both over for dinner sometime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d like that.” Ray said, a soft smile forming on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Ray.” Mickey said, patting his arm before opening the front door. Ray reciprocated the goodbye before closing the door and locking it. He stood in place, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he waited to settle down before going back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked in to find Astrid opening his bottle of whiskey, she glanced at him as she poured herself a full glass and immediately took a sip before sighing “That…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...went better than expected.” Ray muttered before returning to his glass of wine and finishing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed “I can’t breathe.” she admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “Neither can I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other, watching their breathing while Ray reached for the bottle of whiskey and poured himself a shot right into his wine glass before shooting it. Astrid took sips of her whiskey before Ray grabbed a hold of it and put it down, he cupped her face in his hands before kissing her passionately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand went up her skirt again, feeling the garter when he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he hissed seductively “Now where were we?” he asked, grabbing her hips and picking her up to place her on the island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid bit her lip, giggling to herself as she felt Ray’s hand go back up her skirt to play with her garter belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never worn this before,” Ray observed “Something new?” he asked as he pushed the fabric of her panties aside and inserted his middle finger into her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, grabbed onto his arms while composing herself; she shook her head “No,” she whispered “I wore it once before--but you never got to see it.” she explained, her hips gently moving against Ray’s finger as he curved it to stimulate her g-spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you now?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “I wore it a month ago, at Mickey’s fundraiser last month.” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on,” Ray said, still stroking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her struggle for a second, she leaned back on the counter top and moaned, Ray watched as she licked her lips, trying to get back her train of thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Under that dress,” she breathed “I had a corset, and the garter belt…” she explained, looking deep into his blue eyes “Ohhh, I had plans, Raymond...but then Mickey had to fuck it all up.” she told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray curved his finger more, causing Astrid to gasp as she grabbed on to his wrist “Fucking Mickey…” he whispered at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Oh, yeah…” she gasped, “...telling you that you had to come right back after dropping me off. Fucking gangster shit as always.” she moaned, biting her lip as her eyes remained locked on his “You were gonna take off that dress, and I was planning on some pure, straight up ‘breed me daddy, give me a baby’ rough sex.” she told him, her tone as seductive as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened to her, loving what she was saying as he felt his cock twitch in his pants, but his finger stopped stroking as he looked longingly at her, blinking hard for a second “Astrid…” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head as she sat up to look at him “I was ovulating, and super fucking horny.” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray leaned in and kissed her, using his free hand to stroke her hair gently “Astrid, do you want a baby?” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Someday.” she whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My baby?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ideally, yeah.” Astrid said with a soft chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked her features over, now that Mickey knew and it was all out in the open, the possibilities were endless. Ray smiled before simultaneously beginning to stroke his finger again and grabbed the back of her head, Astrid gasped at the stimulation before grabbing tightly to the hand that had a fist full of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raymond, seriously.” Astrid responded, reminding him gently of her dislike of hair pulling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray released her hair “Sorry, Star.” he said, inserting another finger into her cunt and quickened the pace of his strokes “Say it,” he said to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say what?” she toyed with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say you want my fucking baby, fucking say it!” Ray growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid smirked, her breathing becoming shallow as she fought her hips from moving against Ray’s fingers “I want your fucking baby, Ray.” she groaned “I want you to put your cock all the way inside of me when you cum. I want you to fuck me, til you knock me up!” she grabbed onto his suit vest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray held on to one of her thighs, spreading her legs further apart while his fingers continued to stroke her, Astrid couldn’t hold back her hips any longer as she moved with the motions of Ray’s fingers, she reached down to rub her clit while his fingers stroked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her circle her clit for a brief moment before he removed her hand “No, my love--your pleasure is my responsibility.” he teased, using his thumb to begin a circle pattern on her clit. Astrid tried to stifle a moan before letting go of his vest and laid down on the island, her arms reaching out to hold on to the edges while Ray’s strokes got bolder and faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out an airy moan, her body tensing up as his touch got harder, they both knew she was close as Astrid removed one hand from the island and grabbed his wrist; Ray bit his lip as he watched her begin to struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fucking cum on my fingers.” he commanded of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed “I’m gonna cum.” she rasped, nodding to herself softly “I’m so fucking close.” she muttered, her hips growing angrier as their rhythm intensified.  Ray watched her body contort as she fought her back from arching, he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched her fight herself with every fiber of her being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breathing became shallow as her grip on the island got strong, Astrid truly believed she would crack the counter top when she felt a warm, tingling sensation in her toes and worked its way up through her body. Her eyes flashed white lights with the feeling of Pop Rocks in the back of her head, she bit her lip with a smile when the warm feeling coursed through her body and the pressure Ray was putting on her clit and inside her cunt all came together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed a curse, her back arching almost to the point that Ray thought she would snap in half; he watched as she struggled to hold on to the edges of his kitchen island counter and her legs shook with the force of an atomic bomb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took what felt like a whole minute before her screams didn’t echo throughout the house, before Astrid finally settled back onto the counter and looked up at the kitchen lights in a haze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray stood in place, watching her regain control of her breathing again before she pulled herself up and rested her hands on his shoulders. Her body practically a rag doll as he looked into her blue eyes with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shushed him, her fingers reached out to his lips to silence him before she convulsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he watched her sigh and heave; Astrid hummed to herself as she looked over at the still full glass of Whiskey and grasped it before chugging the whole drink down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray stood in amazement, a tiny dribble of drink rolling down her mouth as he kissed her neck to meet the spill halfway before licking it at her jaw line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She convulsed again, still silent as she put the glass back on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers subconsciously curved at the noise, Astrid gasped a scream before glaring at him with her hands on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your </span>
  <b>
    <em>fucking</em>
  </b>
  <span> fingers out of me!” she proclaimed, convulsing one more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled his fingers out, watching Astrid close her eyes before looking into his, the haze still in her eyes but Ray couldn’t stop himself from smirking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did this. All me. Who’s the fucking King?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray swallowed hard, adjusting his glasses with his left hand before glancing at his two fingers that were covered in her sex; he took a step to his right and turned on his sink, washing his hands before turning it off and drying his hands with a towel. He met her eyes again, not looking away before taking another step back towards her and stroked her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid gently moaned as his lips met hers--Ray could taste the Whiskey on her breath and he could feel his cock yearning to be released from its restraint, but Ray knew patience was a virtue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up from the counter, Astrid let a soft smile escape her lips as Ray began to leave the kitchen, but Astrid stopped him, reaching out for the stove top and turned the dial to ‘low’. Ray looked over at Astrid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just thinking ahead, babe.” Astrid said, slowly coming out of her haze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smirked at her “I fucking love you.” he said before storming out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the bedroom where he tossed her on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sat up, watching him with a smile on her face before she extended her index finger and motioned Ray to ‘come hither’ which he obliged without a second though. Astrid grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed before they both laid next to each other. He looked up at the ceiling while she looked at him, wrapping her leg around his and Ray chuckled as he grabbed tightly to her thigh--right before smacking her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OW!” Astrid yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray turned to her and smirked “What are you going to do about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lots of things,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray watched her as she held back, pursing her lips together before sighing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second guessing, as usual.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ray asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid. Really stupid dirty talk.” she admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it anyway,” Ray whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid swallowed hard, the leg wrapped around his going over his hips as she straddled him--her hips grinding against Ray’s hard cock; he groaned while holding onto her hips and looked up at her in pure lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to give me a baby,” she said softly, smiling to herself “I want you to give me three babies.” she corrected herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three babies?” Ray asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “One for each spare room in this house.” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we have twins?” Ray asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The twins stay together.” she muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray hummed, trying hard to not focus on the friction against his jeans as Astrid’s hips continued their seductively slow pace. He sat up, holding Astrid close while keeping her hips in place as he looked up at her, a tight blink of his eyes before he adjusted his glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me?” he asked in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid chuckled, leaning in to kiss Ray’s earlobe “No.” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” he asked, slowly laying back down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because my hips are grinding against your hard cock, and all you want right now is this pussy.” Astrid explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray moaned, his hands going from her hips down to her thighs as he stroked them “Fucking cunt,” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid stopped her grinding, putting a hand down on his chest. Ray gasped in frustration as he looked up at Astrid whose look became hard “...I know you didn’t just call me that.” she said seductively. Her eyes looked down on him, and he had never felt so small but loved it as Astrid leaned down to kiss his other ear lobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it must be hard, Raymond...” she trailed off for a moment “...knowing you can’t satisfy my every need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was toying with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taunting more like</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Giving him permission to go as far as he wanted with her, and Ray thought of all the things to do and say to her. She sat back up and looked down at him, anticipating something more than Ray just gawking at her; Astrid lost her hard look, a small frown on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to.” Ray insisted, sitting up and kissing her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded “Okay.” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips remained still as she felt Ray’s lips on her skin, kissing her neck before going up to her jawline and stopping at her lips. He looked at her, a soft smile on his face before humming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up,” he instructed her before practically throwing her out of his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid caught herself, adjusting her clothes as she stood in front of him while he remained seated on the bed. Ray stood up flawlessly before walking towards her, looking over her clothes before his hands pulled at her blouse to untuck it from under her skirt and off of her body, forcefully tossing it on the wooden floor with a slap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lacy black bra told him everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wants this. She planned this. She is the ultimate mastermind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smirked as he walked around her, examining every freckle and line on her skin before standing behind her to look at the gold zipper of her skirt. He reached out and played with the tab before he began to unzip it painfully slow; seeing the matching garter belt and panties that he grinded his teeth just looking at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skirt fell from her hips to the floor as Ray finished unzipping, taking a step closer to Astrid before wrapping an arm gently around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. He placed his lips on her neck while his hand trailed down her stomach, feeling the lace of the garter belt when he felt Astrid’s fingers lace with his and she turned to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held his hand for a moment, releasing his fingers from her grasp before unbuttoning his vest and looking longingly into his blue eyes. He stroked her face gently as she pulled apart his tie, letting it hang around his neck before beginning to play with the buttons of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raymond,” she said softly, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt to begin exposing his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my love…” he said back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked up at him, locking eyes with him while unbuttoning another button “Do you think I’d make a good Mob Wife?” she asked, chuckling a bit as she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled back, before nodding “Yes. That’s why I asked you…” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’re there yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray adjusted his glasses, furrowing his brow “But you’re ready for my big cock to give you a baby?” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!” Astrid snapped “Daddy doesn’t get to talk right now.” she said. They both looked at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Astrid shook her head “Nope--did not like that one bit!” she said, breaking the trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckling while shaking his head “Neither did I! Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that again!” he requested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Astrid said, sighing with a frown “I ruined it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t, come here.” Ray said before pulling her in for a kiss, Astrid still unbuttoning his shirt before the back of her knees hit the bed. Astrid pulled his shirt and vest off before leaning in to kiss his collarbone and attempted to unbuckle his belt when he stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid groaned, pulling away from Ray’s chest to look up at him “Are you gonna rough me up?” she teased playfully “Like the naughty little whore I am?” she asked in her imitated Cockney accent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray leaned closely “Don’t ever call yourself that.” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid nodded before Ray grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her away from him, her back once again against his chest and she could feel his cock rubbing against her lower back from within his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna give you that baby, baby. I am going to ram my cock so far into you, you will see God himself. I am going to touch every fucking inch of you to make sure you know you’re mine. As a matter of fact, I might just stick it up your ass for good measure.” he whispered in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blushed, biting her lip as she clenched her thighs together--feeling confused as she felt goosebumps form all over her skin, and somehow insanely turned on by what Ray had just said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raymond!” Astrid chuckled, reaching a hand back to gently play with his hair “Not tonight.” she whispered to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately pushed her down onto the bed, unbuckling his belt as he looked down at her “The alternative, then.” he proclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid off the bed, knowing exactly what he was talking about as she watched Ray undo his pants and pull out his rock hard cock, a sigh of relief coming from his lips while Astrid immediately went to work as she licked up his shaft before stroking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray hummed “Baby,” he muttered out before looking down at Astrid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth engulfed his tip as she continued to stroke him, taking another two inches slowly before pulling back and then forward again to take half of his massive cock. Astrid couldn’t help but commend herself, still getting the hang of blowjobs, but managing to take more of Ray than what she previously could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, she thought too soon, choking on it before she pulled back and popped Ray’s cock out of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt yourself, Star.” Ray told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid sighed “One day, I will take all of you.” she said while looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray arched an eyebrow “That sounds vaguely threatening.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it is?” she jested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray chuckled “You cheeky little cunt.” he said before pulling her up off of the floor, gently pushing her on the bed to examine her beauty. His eyes grazed down to her stockings as his fingers played with the fabric while extending her legs and leaning down to kiss her abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands stroked her thighs before his fingers reached the clasp, slowly unclasping the right stocking before rolling it back and off her foot. He dropped it immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid felt goosebumps as the air kissed her skin, sighing as she watched Ray kiss her inner thigh of her exposed leg before unclasping the other and rolling it off as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll over,” Ray commanded of her, his work voice coming through as Astrid immediately rolled over without question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt his fingers latch on to her garter belt before his lips pressed into her back, his beard ticking the small of it before she shivered. Ray unclasped her garter belt one at a time before she felt the pressure released from her waist as it fell away from her hips and onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smacked her ass cheek again, she groaned before smothering her face into the comforter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you still don’t like that?” he mocked, looking down at Astrid with a smirk “Let me do it again for good measure.” He said before slapping her other cheek, the noise echoing through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him in frustration. He knew better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid’s eyes squinted before Ray rolled her over completely and leaned down to kiss her, Astrid wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s fingers wrapped around the edge of her panties and slowly pulled them down past her thighs and calves while Astrid released her legs from around his waist to let her undergarments fall from her feet and onto the floor. Ray pushed his pants down and off, his entire body naked and pressed against Astrid’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out for his cock, gently stroking it while Ray rubbed his nose against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me that fucking cock, Raymond.” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I will.” Ray whispered back, grabbing his cock from Astrid’s grasp and brushing it against her wet cunt “I can’t fucking wait to cum inside of you, and give you that baby.” he growled before pushing his cock into her cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moaned in unison, Astrid grabbed tightly onto his biceps while she bit her lip with her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Raymond watched her in pure lust, giving her one thrust that forced a gasp from her lips, he smirked as he looked down at her--enjoying his view that he would kill a thousand men to see for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray grabbed her waist, using his knees to push them both further onto the bed and rested Astrid’s head on the pillow. She chuckled as she looked up at him, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, baby.” Astrid commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, grabbing tightly to her thigh before thrusting again, using his toes to push himself into her. Ray stared into her eyes, the expressions on her face with every thrust gave him all the encouragement he needed to go harder and faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray grabbed her calves that were wrapped around his waist and moved them up and over his shoulder, pulling her closer in the process before kissing Astrid’s ankle and thrusting again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped, gripping tightly to his thighs as he continued his thrusting--the angle hitting a new spot that made her toes curl in as she looked up at Ray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that?” Ray teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid’s breathing began to shallow, she gripped tightly to the comforter instead of him when her eyes began to close while focusing on the pleasure in between her legs; Ray felt her cunt tighten around him and he grunted at the pleasure, his grip on her hips getting tighter while thrusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A breathy moan escaped her lips as well as his name, she gasped for air as she arched her back and he knew it was coming--the fastest he had ever gotten her off, not that he was keeping tabs on that sort of thing; he watched struggle for a bit, he reached down and rubbed on her clit. Astrid reacted with a flinch and Ray smirked when she grabbed his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raymond,” she laboured out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby,” he said “Cum for me, my love!” he requested of her, his voice deep as he said it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her legs shake on either side of his shoulders, he put more pressure on her clit as he rubbed when it hit her out of nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid arched her back and screamed, before immediately going silent. Ray looked down at her, seeing her limp with eyes closed as she laid still on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid?” he called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid?” he called out again, noticing her still still before he pushed her legs off of his shoulders and leaned down to check on her. She was still breathing, which eased Ray before he chuckled at himself at the realization. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She came so hard, she fainted. Unbelievable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray laid next to her on the bed, waiting for Astrid to regain consciousness when her eyes fluttered open and she groaned while looking over at him. The look on his face seemingly giving himself away as Astrid hummed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fainted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted “No, I didn’t.” she said in denial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “You came, and then you fucking clocked out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid looked around the room before back at Ray “Did you cum?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I did not.” Ray said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up, an upset look on her face “Baby,” she whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “It’s fine, love. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid straddled him “I’m fine,” she told him, grabbing his still hard cock and positioned it in between her legs before sliding down on his thick shaft, taking all of him as she moaned and looked down at Ray, who sat up and held her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still good?” Ray asked her, pushing hair off of her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded “Yeah,” she whispered “If I faint again, finish the fucking job, Raymond.” she snarked before riding his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” he whispered at her demand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid bounced on his cock, Ray rested his head against her breasts before leaning in to suck on one of them, removing one hand from her waist so his thumb could rub her clit again. She winced before gasping, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders before grinding her hips against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looked up from his suckling, smirking as he watched her body work against his before he leaned in to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me, Ray.” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray smiled “Only if you cum with me.” he whispered back, jerking his hips forward to throw off her hips rhythm before rolling Astrid onto her back before thrusting into her. He looked into her eyes as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, grinding into her hips as he thrusted into her with all his lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so fucking beautiful,” Ray told her, watching Astrid blush slightly “I can’t wait to fucking knock you up.” he continued on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid chuckled, her hips grinding into his when Ray’s grip on her wrists gave her enough way to release herself from his grasp and she grabbed firmly onto his ass, pulling him in closer before kissing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray groaned at her grip, feeling himself getting closer to the edge as he used his hand to rub on her clit once more, hearing a gentle moan escape her lips that excited him even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m almost there, baby.” Ray said, his thrusts getting rougher with each move of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid struggled to stay still, her legs moving up to Ray’s waist, giving the pressure Ray was putting on her clit more intensity as her shoulders immediately pulled back to begin arching her back once again. She cried out in agony, gasping for air once again--it was music to Ray’s ears as he felt himself getting close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her face while feeling her body contort underneath him, he could feel her getting close as well, he just needed a tiny bit longer as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, getting rough enough to knock Astrid around, her breasts bouncing at a pace when he finally felt it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mental pop in his head released, the sensation of pop rocks going through his body as he came inside of Astrid with no mercy. She cried out soon after, he felt her cunt tighten around his cock as he buried it deep inside her like she wanted. The two of them becoming one for what must have been only seconds but felt like an eternity before Ray rested his head against her chest, chuckling to himself before slowly pulling out of Astrid and falling next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence between them, only their heavy breathing occupying the room before Ray looked over at Astrid and kissed her passionately. She chuckled, gently pressing a hand against his chest before looking up at him in ecstasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” she muttered before moving away from him, getting ready to leave the comfort of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her wrist “Where are you going?” he asked her playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To go clean up,” she said with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head “No,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” she mocked him, smiling before leaning in to kiss him again “You wanna see your handiwork? What you did to me?” she teased, her voice low and soft as she rested her forehead against his. Ray could feel his cock twinge from her voice, he could and probably would go another round as he rested his hands on her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid cringed slightly “I can feel it running down my leg, I should really…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray shook his head again “Don’t bother, I’m just gonna do it again in a minute.” he said, pulling her close to lay against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Astrid said, blush forming on her cheeks “What about dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be there when we’re ready.” Ray told her softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid hummed, biting her lip gently before hooking her leg around his “Are you sure?” she whispered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it happens, it happens.” Ray whispered back “You’re It, Star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly, touching his scruffy cheek before nodding “You’re It too, Ray.” she leaned in for a kiss, his lips impacting hers with no hesitation; he pulled away to look down at her as she brushed a strand of his hair from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>